Hamtaro's Rescue
by Allahkazahm
Summary: Hamtaro and his friends rescue another Ham-Ham clubhouse. This is my first story, so I hope you guys enjoy!


(Scene begins in the Ham Ham Clubhouse, Boss is sitting at a table waiting for everyone to arrive.  Everyone arrives excluding Oxnard.) 

Boss: "Hamha everyone! There is something I have to tell you guys!" 

Maxwell: "Well, everyone, it-"

Boss: "I said _I_ have to tell you guys!" 

Boss: "Lately Ducks have been gathering in HUGE groups down at the lake. They've been eating almost all of the food of the Badda-Badda hams. They need help and Manager wants us for the job!"

Hamtaro: "Wow, I've never been down by the lake before… This should be a great adventure! Let's go!" 

(Hamtaro speeds out of the door) 

Boss: "Hamtaro wait!! We need a plan first!!" 

Boss: "Oh well… I need everyone to go home tonight and have a good rest!" 

Snoozer: "I'll…Do…It…Right…Away…"

(Scene fades into Laura's bedroom) 

Laura: "Hamtaro? Where are you? You must be sleeping in your house. Well anyway, here are some sunflower seeds for dinner. 

(Oxnard scurries out of the plastic house.) 

Oxnard: "Badda-Badda-Badda-Badda Mmmmmmmm sunflower seeds…"

(Oxnard reaches for one as Hamtaro appears at the side of the cage.) 

Hamtaro: "Thanks for covering for me! Boss says we have to protect some "Badda-Badda clan. Oh well! You can leave now!" 

(Oxnard stares at the seeds) 

Hamtaro: "OXNARD!!" 

Oxnard: "Oh, yah right!" (Oxnard grabs as many seeds as he could and runs off) 

(The next day…)

Boss: "They should be getting here in about 3…2…uhh…what comes after-"

Everyone: "Badda-Badda-Badda-Badda We're here Boss!" 

Boss: "Ok so overnight-"

Maxwell: "-he devised a plan-"

Everyone: "Maxwell!!" 

Maxwell: "Sorry…"

Boss: "Well we first we need to gather a WHOLE bunch of bread to distract them, then get we get Hamtaro's dog Brandy to chase them away!" 

Hamtaro: "Brandy!? We'll, need something very tasty and big to get him to come along with us…"

Everyone: "Hmmmmmmmmmm…"

Snoozer: "If… you… guys maybe… make a big bone… out of twigs… and leaves… ZuZuZuZu…"

Howdy: "That's it! We'll make a big, tasty _looking _bone and we'll give it to Brandy! I can get some white paint from the store!" 

(Howdy zooms off) 

Boss: "In the meantime, lets start making that bone!" 

(Outside, in a field) 

Boss: "Oxnard, Cappy, Panda, go collect big strong twigs!" 

Oxnard: "Do I have to!?" 

Boss: "…YES!!" 

Boss: "Maxwell, Stan, Sandy, go collect big flat leaves!" 

Maxwell, Stan, and Sandy: "Alright!" 

Boss: "The rest of you, start building!" 

(After about an hour, the bone has started taking shape) 

Howdy: (Panting) "I'm back! Sorry I took so long, Ham Traffic was horrible!" 

Boss: "Alright! Now we can really get going! Bijou, Pashmina, Penelope, start painting that bone!" 

Penelope: "Ookyoo!" 

Boss: "That's right, Ookyoo!" 

(After another hour, the Bone is finished. The hamsters are awkwardly quiet.) 

MMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW! 

Everyone in Complete Unison: "HEKE!?!?!?!?!?!?!" 

(A huge, black, cat jumps out from behind a bush) 

Cat: "Mmmmmmmmmmmeow, tasty looking hamsters I see…"

(The cat slowly paces towards them, while mumbling hungry meows) 

 BBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! 

(Brandy runs into the scene, grabs the fake bone and chases away the cat. He thinks the bone is real.) 

(Brandy walks back still chewing on the faux bone.) 

Hamtaro: "Uhhh… Hi Brandy! We we're wondering if you could help us chase away some ducks?" 

(Brandy lets out an unsure bark) 

Hamtaro: "We ma- err got that bone especially for you!" 

(Brandy decides to go with) 

(At the lake…)

Manager (The "Boss" of the Badda-Badda Clubhouse): "Oh thank you so much for coming! We're almost out of food!" 

Boss: "No problem! Quick! Bring the ducks over here with the bread! Brandy, go hide behind the bush!" 

(Hamtaro drops a couple piece of bread into the water. Suddenly a huge flock of ducks flaps over to the bread and start fighting over it.) 

All the hams: "NOW, BRANDY, NOW!!" 

Brandy (While Running to the Shoreline): "Bark, bark, bark!!" 

(The flock of ducks fly away, taking the rest of the bread with them.) 

Everyone: "Yay!! We did it!" 

(Back at the clubhouse) 

Boss: "We shou-"

Maxwell: "ld really do this again!" 

Everyone: "Maxwell!!" 

END

This was my first story, hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
